Hablando con la 'muerte'
by AntaresScorpii
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si además de Dean, Sam se encontara con Tessa la parca? Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen " Después de todo las almas gemelas siempre terminan juntas". - Love Rosie, Cecelia Ahern. Alerta: ¡Leves spoilers de la 2da temporada!


**Título:** Hablando con la 'muerte'

 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eric Kripke, asociados y sus descendientes.

 **Sumary:** En algún lugar de la segunda temporada.

¿Qué pasaría si además de Dean, Sam se encontrara con Tessa la parca? Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "Después de todo las almas gemelas siempre terminan juntas". – Love Rosie, Cecelia Ahern. Alerta: ¡Leves spoiler de la 2da temporada!

* * *

Se encontraban en Madison, Wisconsin. Para gusto de Sam el día era fresco, cielo limpio y azul, sol imponente y radiante, casi como el rostro de su hermano. Dean se encontraba de muy buen humor, a pesar de la derrota que supuso el haber perdido al patriarca John Winchester. Fue duro mencionarlo en el camino, sabiendo el esfuerzo que cada uno hizo para poder digerirlo a su manera.

Si había algo que a Dean lo alegrara cada día a aparte de Sam (cosa que no admitirá), era tener a su lado a su bebé, su coraza brillante y reluciente y su precioso motor, a pesar del caos en el que estaban él tenía el Impala y eso significa todo. El día era pleno, tenía un hermano que adoraba y un auto increíble.

Ellen Harvelle les había mandado a ese sitio donde se encontraba un nido de vampiros, mientras aparecía algún rastro de la colt o el demonio de ojos amarillos. Y bueno si le preguntaran al mayor de los Winchester, ese era un gran pasatiempo, patear algunos traseros de vampiros y dejar todo en orden. Sam reflexionó y pensó que ellos se podían quedar en algún motel cerca del Roadhouse y ayudar en la investigación, pero tuvo la ligera sospecha de que la mujer intentaba alejar sutilmente a Dean de su hija.

El teléfono de Dean sonó, era la menor de las Harvelle.

\- ¿Qué tal primor? – El rubio contestó de manera coqueta mientras maniobraba el volante.

Sam le mandó una mirada pícara que Dean ignoró. Se detuvo a escuchar la conversación, hablaban sobre una posible cita luego de la cacería, Led Zepellin, alguna coquetería de vez en vez y luego unas afirmaciones por parte de Dean. No quiso ponerse celoso, ni armar drama, no era natural de él.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo? – No quiso sonar impaciente. Pero lo logró.

\- No te pongas celoso cariño. Ellen dijo que nos registráramos en el motel Lakeblue, el dueño es amigo de ella. El nido está a kilómetro y medio del motel. Esta noche cazamos Sammy. – Dean le regaló una gran sonrisa.

\- Vaya al parecer además de la caza, te emociona la rubia. – Sam enrojeció, era inevitable. Pero le agradaba la pequeña Jo.

\- Que buen observador eres hermano. Ella es… caliente. Aunque va a ser un gran reto.

\- No me preocupa ella, es su madre Dean.

\- Tendré un plan. – Dijo en medio de un guiño.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta? Quiero decir, es linda. Pero pienso que no es de tu tipo.

\- Tiene buen cuerpo Sam y además carácter. Pero soy todoterreno. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, soy más del tipo castañas. – Lo miró, demasiado, y dio un gran silbido.

A Sam se le secó la boca. Dean rio con gusto.

Una vez llegaron al motel, se registraron y se dispusieron a descansar, irían de madrugada al nido, así los tomarían por sorpresa.

Todavía no había amanecido, el cielo era realmente bello e incontables estrellas se podían observar, los hermanos se ocultaron cerca de la granja abandonada que era el nido y esperaron, la ausencia de la luna les ayudaba a permanecer ocultos. El tiempo no fue muy largo y pronto vieron un pequeño grupo entrar al lugar. Les dieron tiempo y salieron con grandes y afilados cuchillos, un revolver cargado con balas de plata y dosis de sangre de hombre muerto.

Eran cinco, dos mujeres y tres hombres. La calma no duró, Dean se enfrentó a los hombres y Sam fue hacía las mujeres. El mayor acabo con uno de ellos de un solo tajo y empezó la verdadera lucha, los otros dos lo tenían agarrado, uno por la espalda y el otro le atestaba diversos golpes, Sam vio la escena y mientras cortaba con la cabeza de una chica y dejaba a la otra con una aguja de sangre de hombre muerto en el pecho, fue hacía su hermano y de un solo acierto arranco la cabeza del que golpeaba a Dean, una vez hecho, entre ambos el tercer hombre fue fácil.

\- ¿Dean, estas bien? – Sus ojos mostraban genuina preocupación y un poco de algo más.

\- He estado peor. – Aseguro el mayor. – Sam lo miro un poco descolocado, se aseguraría de curar esos golpes en el rubio.

Cuando pensaron que todo había acabado miraron en dirección a las mujeres y solo vieron un cuerpo. Mierda. Ambos se miraron y se separaron en busca de la mujer, Dean le cedió el revolver a Sam, él era su prioridad.

La chica apareció de la nada y agarró por el cuello a Sam con una extensión de luz en mal estado, el menor intentó en vano darle con el cuchillo y este acabó en una esquina. Dean se aproximó en dirección del ruido, solo para ver a su hermano vaciando el revolver en la chica y a ella apuntando el cable hacía Sam, grandes chispas iluminaron el lugar. Se maldijo por ello.

Dean corrió hacia Sam, tenía quemaduras que a la vista no eran graves, pero estaba inconsciente y su corazón latía débilmente. Lo cargo al hombro y se lo llevo en el Impala. Habían acabado con los hijos de perra, pero su hermano estaba muy mal, algo se lo decía.

Llegaron a un hospital, Dean odiaba enfermamente esos lugares, la última vez que estuvo en uno vio morir a su padre, no quería ver morir a Sam, y _no lo haría_. Poco a poco la angustia se fue apoderando del mayor y un intenso dolor crecía en su pecho.

Los médicos atendieron perfectamente al castaño, este seguía inconsciente y con un ritmo cardiaco irregular por lo que decidieron dejarlo en observación. Dean no se despegó ni un segundo de su hermano, solo para lo necesario. Un médico se acercó a la habitación y saludó.

\- Su hermano es un chico con suerte. Recibió una descarga eléctrica moderada, pero no sufrió mayores complicaciones, me preocupa su corazón, puede estar propenso a tener una fibrilación ventricular, o posibles secuelas como arritmias.

Dean lo miro asustado. – El estará bien, lo sé, es un chico fuerte. – Una lagrima resbalo sin su permiso.

\- Por eso lo mantendremos vigilado hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se normalice y estemos seguros de que esta fuera de peligro. – Aseguro el profesional. – Háblele, eso ayuda mucho, tanto al paciente como a los acompañantes. Estará vigilado todo el día, estamos para ayudarles.

\- Gracias doc.

Dean observo todo el día a su hermano, lo mantenía muy vigilado, nada le pasaría bajo su mirada. Miraba que todo estuviera en su sitio, seguía el gota a gota del líquido que tenía inyectado y lo más importante, miraba la cajita que mostraba los latidos de Sam, seguía un patrón, irregular, según los médicos, pero él estaba pendiente de cualquier cambio. Pensaba en las peleas que habían tenido, las palabras que se habían dicho. Ahora se sentían un poco mejor el uno con el otro, empezaban a ser hermanos.

Ellos dos eran muy diferentes, Sam se parecía a John, mucho, los dos eran unos idiotas a quienes no les importaba sacrificarse, él era más apegado a ellos, más aferrado a la vida, no sabía que se sentía el perder al amor de su vida y pensó triste en Jess y su madre, tal vez el único amor que el sentía era por su familia, por eso sintió un hueco en su estómago cuando vio a su padre morir y cuando vio a Sam inconsciente. Pero con Sam era diferente, _había un sentimiento extra que no podía reconocer_ , él no podía morir, ni siquiera imaginaba la vida sin él, si se acababa todo para su hermano, se acababa todo para él, por más suicida que sonara.

Así se la pasó todo el día, torturándose mentalmente con una posible muerte de Sam. Buscando curas sanadores, utilizó una tabla ouija, rituales, magia… Nada. Esa era la repuesta a todo. Un rayo de luz le vino y pensó en el demonio de ojos amarillos, un trato, llamo a Bobby pero nada… Era como si el jodido universo le impidiera regresar a su hermano.

La noche llego en medio de un elegante espectáculo en el cielo, toda una paleta de colores que podría haber visto con Sammy, tomando unas cervezas, solo los dos, el corazón se le arrugó.

Sam se levantó de la cama, y vio a Dean dormir, no se molestó en llamarlo, se veía cansado, lo único que relucía en su cara eran sus pecas que parecían competir con el cielo estrellado. Dio media vuelta, y ahogó un grito, la vista terrorífica de verse a sí mismo, lo impactó. Analizó la situación. ¿Muerto? No, Tal vez casi. Vio el monitor cardiáco y logró recordar algo de los electrocardiogramas que le había explicado un compañero en Stanford. Sabía que estaba mal.

Salió de la habitación en busca de alguna repuesta, solución o lo que sea. Nadie le veía.

De regreso en su habitación, vio un espectro, feo, como una calavera acercarse hacia su cuerpo e inmediatamente se sintió mal. Los ruidos y pitidos de los aparatos despertaron a Dean, el cual se paró como un resorte del asiento, llamando desesperadamente a alguien, la puerta de la habitación se cerró bruscamente. El rubio sudó frio, debía hacer algo. En una esquina Sam lo miraba y llamaba a gritos.

Dean tomo la decisión por sí solo, no sabía nada de cardiología, pero papá Winchester le habló sobre una maniobra en el corazón, Sammy luego se encargó de enseñársela y jamás la olvido, maniobra de reanimación cardiopulmonar. Tan pronto sus manos tocaron el pecho de Sam, presiono, uno, dos, tres… puso su boca en la de Sam… uno, dos, tres… estaba desesperado y las lágrimas empapaban el pecho de su hermano. El frío del cuerpo de su hermano le congelaba, sentía algo en su pecho quebrarse.

\- No puedes morir Sammy, no en mi guardia. No me puedes dejar acá. Sam… Hijos de perra, por qué te hicieron esto…

\- Aléjate de mi cuerpo idiota. – Sam intentaba apartar a la cosa de su casi inerte cuerpo. Vio el desespero de Dean, quiso llorar. En un intento errático tomo las manos de su hermano e hizo fuerza con él.

Dean en medio del llanto y la preocupación sintió un peso más en sus manos, algo parecido al tacto de su hermano, su Sammy, lo tenía agarrado a favor de la RCP, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el dorso de la mano, y luego el sonido estabilizado de la máquina. La puerta se abrió con misterio, y luego todo fue calma. Estaba asustado, sudando y confundido. Un púnzate dolor de cabeza lo atacó y fue por una taza de café no sin antes dejar a Sam con una enfermera y venir lo más pronto posible.

Sam estaba atónito, de alguna manera necesitaba comunicarse con el rubio.

Dean regresó con un potente café, no dormiría más. No por ahora.

\- Sammy, no sé qué pasó ahí, pero algo, _alguien_ me ayudo. No estoy loco… Aunque por ti perdería la cabeza. – Rio, en un intento de animarse. – Es el destino Sam, no puedes morir. Estoy sintiendo desde hace mucho algo nuevo, por ti Sammy, y _no sé_ qué es, la familia, la hermandad o lo que sea que tenemos, no puede acabar Sam. Voy a salvarte enano.

Sam escuchaba, atento. Y con algo parecido al sonrojo.

Dean buscó en la computadora del menor, todo lo referente a espíritus, hechizos para sanar, otra vez, no se cansaría, pero sobre todo busco algo relacionado con el toque en su mano.

Sam lo vio con la computadora, y quiso comunicarse. Si toc ó su mano, podría tocar las teclas. Se mentalizó y tocó el aparato. Se felicitó por eso. Luego tomó el control de su máquina, abrió un programa y empezó a escribir.

\- "Dean, hermano, soy Sam. Puedo verte."

Dean miro alrededor y se palmeó la cara. - ¿Qué rayos?

\- "Estoy justo a tu lado Dean. De alguna manera estoy en el plano astral. Estoy atrapado. Necesito entrar a mi cuerpo. No puedo dejarte solo. Tenemos que matar al demonio hijo de perra. Juntos."

\- Esto no puede ser…

Algo fuerte le decía que era su hermano, que todo era cierto. Nada de alucinaciones, o algún poltergeist o demonio queriéndose aprovechar de su debilidad.

\- No sé qué hacer Sammy, estoy frustrado. No quiero que mueras. Eres todo lo que tengo mi familia, mi… Todo esto es mi culpa, debí ir en busca de la chica. - Hablo a la nada con la firmeza de que Sam le escucharía. Un sollozo se asomó en su garganta. Mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Sam.

\- "Si sabremos qué hacer. Esto no puede acabar así. Estamos reconstruyendo esta familia… Dean necesito que seas fuerte. No es tu culpa. También eres todo lo que tengo. Después de lo de Jess, todo ha cambiado. Has cambiado mi vida. Jess fue especial y única para mí, pero tú, eres diferente…" - Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Quiero que estés bien Sam, vivo. Necesitas vivir tu vida. Necesito sentirte, abrazarte, te necesito.

Sam suspiro hondo, agarrando toda la valentía que necesitara.

\- "Siempre te he admirado Dean, no hay Jess, Sarah ni nadie que se interponga. Has estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, eres mi héroe, padre y madre a la vez. Eres mi Dean. Necesito estar contigo, junto a ti." – Sam sentía sus ojos escocer y un nudo en la garganta, aun así no tenía lagrimas visibles. Quiso besar a Dean, un beso eterno…

-"Dean, creo que moriré…

Sammy… - Las lágrimas salieron calientes de los ojos de Dean. No tenía las fuerzas para apartar todos los sentimientos que lo envolvían. Y que lo jodieran, si era Dean Winchester, y maldita sea, si estaba llorando.

\- ¡Ningun jodido Winchester morirá otra vez! – Gritó Dean al aire.

\- "Dean…" – Las teclas dejaron de sonar.

Las luces emitieron un leve parpadeo del que Dean fue ignorante.

Una linda chica se acercó a un Sam confundido y aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, este intentaba oprimir el teclado, pero no podía.

\- Vaya, a ustedes los Winchester les fascina verme.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Tu hermano me conoció. Al parecer a nadie le gusta mi primer aspecto. Además, suelo darles a mis visitantes una amnesia total. Soy Tessa.

\- ¿Conoce a Dean? Esto debe ser una premonición, muy real. ¿Quién va a morir? – Susurró el castaño, con la intención de no dejarse escuchar.

\- Nadie, no por ahora. – Carraspeó. – Ustedes son un gran imán de problemas chicos.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceo el castaño.

\- Tendrán que buscar las respuestas por si solos.

\- Oye, necesito una explicación. Porque me siento como _Sam Wheat_. ¿Voy a morir o que rayos? - El desespero se desbordaba de los ojos del más jóven.

\- Linda película cielo. También te llamas Sam, _coincidencia_ y ciertamente el ambiente entre ustedes dos va más allá de la hermandad, _¿coincidencia?_

Sam se quedó estático, solo pensaba en Dean…

\- ¿Qué sabes de nosotros? – Sam cambió de tema.

\- Solo lo necesario Samuel.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mi hermano, si muero? – Sonó más preocupado de lo normal. – Quiero decir, creo que estoy preparado para morir, pero no sé qué pasará con el… o _conmigo…_ \- Esto último lo dijo un poco confuso.

\- Hey, también quisiera saber todas las respuestas. Pero solo hago mi trabajo.

\- Pero… - La frase se evaporo de los labios del más joven.

\- Solo te digo una cosa chiquillo, el futuro es incierto excepto para el destino. Cada humano cumple un rol en el universo, y esta destinado para hacer grandes cosas.

Sam escuchaba con atencion las palabras de la mujer, a pesar de la confusion, sabia que sus palabras eran como dardos que apuntaban a el. Sabía que ella o _eso_ trataba de explicarle algo.

-Ciertamente ustedes dos, son un caso particular. Digamos que funcionan mejor juntos que separados.

La mujer cambió su semblante y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Sam.

\- Enhorabuena Sam, no vas a morir. No por ahora. Así no es tu destino. Salúdame a tu chico.

Sintió las delgadas manos de la mujer en su rostro y todo pasó de manera fugaz.

El menor de los Winchester despertó. No recordaba del todo, pero se sentía libre. Cuando alzó la mirada, está chocó con la de su hermano. A Dean no le importo, pero lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que estaba bien y luego le dio un abrazo largo, lleno de un "Estoy tan feliz Sammy" en cada fibra. Sam lo calmaba y acunaba en su pecho, parecía que el fuera el mayor y en cada caricia que le daba le decía "Todo está bien".

Sam fue dado de alta. Los médicos dijeron que no había indicios del accidente, ni siquiera las cicatrices que suelen quedar en el corazón luego de algo de esa magnitud.

El rubio no se despegaba ni un momento de su hermano, lo vigilaba y lo hacía sentir más cómodo de lo necesario. Decidieron quedarse dos días más a descansar en el motel, para luego volver al Roadhouse. El viaje era tranquilo, despuntaba un sol intenso en el cielo.

Una vez instalados Dean ayudo a Sam a acomodarse. El mayor estaba cansado, un poco pálido y con una sombra de barba asomándose. Se sentía incómodo, se dijeron muchas cosas y a diferencia del anterior accidente, Sam recordaba, un poco, no del todo, el mismo se lo había dicho en el viaje.

\- Sammy, escucha todo lo que dije…

\- No tienes que decir nada hermano, estoy bien. Ya todo pasó.

\- No, Sam. No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que dije fue porque me nació decirlo. ¿Estamos bien?

Sam se acercó, un poco más y contemplo el rostro de su hermano, sus ojos aunque cansados no perdían su fulgor.

\- Tampoco me arrepiento de todo lo que dije, y tampoco me arrepiento de esto…

Sam lo besó. Dean se derritió en la boca de Sam. Todo lo que no se habían dicho o lo que quedo a medias, se filtró en ese beso. Fue profundo, sus bocas se tocaban con ansias, ninguno pidió permiso para entrar en el otro. Fue un beso eterno, como lo quería Sam.

El ritmo del beso pasó de lento a rápido, pero con detalle. Era un camino que querían recorrer para siempre, memorizar cada línea y surco en la boca del otro. La barba de Dean le hacía cosquillas a Sam, se sentía vivo. Los besos de Sam eran la gloria, el tacto era diferente al de la RCP, acá había más de un sentimiento enrollado en sus lenguas. Sam se sentía feliz, era su Dean, sus besos, no eran ni Jess ni Sarah, con Dean se sentía completo.

Sus labios se separaron por milímetros. Sam susurraba tantos te quiero, pequeño y bajito, solo para el rubio, y Dean se los respondía con cortos besos, aferrado a ambos lados de su cara, no lo dejaría escapar, nunca, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara a su chico con ojos tornasol.

\- No me vuelvas a dar un susto así.

\- Parece que estamos a mano Dean.

El rubio sonrió, precioso y alegre.

Tessa vino a la mente del más joven. – ¿Te suena el nombre de Tessa?

\- No, ¿Alguna chica de la que no me hayas hablado?

Sam negó. – Debí haber escuchado el nombre de una enfermera. – Dean asintió, un poco convencido.

\- Oye ¿porque no recuerdo nada de mi accidente, enano? Quiero decir, te hable con una maldita tabla ouija y soy incapaz de recordarlo.

\- Porque yo soy un chico especial. – Afirmó el castaño, formando una pequeña sonrisa. - Dean... ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Lo sentí Sammy, _te sentí_. Ademas, tambien soy un chico especial. - Una mirada de ternura se

escapo de los ojos del menor.

A lo lejos, dos mujeres miraban la escena, compartían un café y hablaban de la vida de los Winchester. La primera joven, hermosa y con el cabello corto, Tessa; la segunda emanaba sabiduría en su mirada, refinada, llevaba unos lentes y tenía el cabello rubio, todo un misterio. La conversación fluía entre las dos de manera amena.

\- ¿Así que ya los conoces?

\- Sip, son toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "Después de todo las almas gemelas siempre terminan juntas". (Love Rosie, Cecelia Aherm).

* * *

Esto es todo Mishamigos eheheh.

Nuevamente otra historia sacada desde mi corazón, espero que les guste ¡Disfrutenla! Estos son los frutos de ver la serie desde los comienzos, se puede ver el feeling entre los dos.

Gracias por leer.

KLF apoyo al 100 %a tu campaña (Campaña Le Fay)

Aclaraciones:

1\. RCP: Reanimación cardiopulmonar.

2\. Cuando Sam se refiere a si mismo com Sam Wheat, es una referecia a la película romántica Ghost, la sombra del amor.

3\. Fibrilación ventricular: ritmo cardiáco ventricular, rápido, irregular con ausencia del bombeo sanguíneo y posterior muerte. Arritmia: Alteraciones en la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón.

¡Abrazo tamaño Sam Winchester!


End file.
